


Fall Into Me (16 Times Over)

by Goth-Bias (GothBias)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dorks in Love, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Hawkmoth Defeat, Identity Reveal, Jealousy, Just smidgens of angst, Kissing, Literal Sleeping Together, Love Confessions, Making Out, Mild Language, Morning Kisses, Mostly Fluff, Mutual Pining, Sappy Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Secret Relationship, Seven Minutes In Heaven Game, Sleepy Kisses, Ticklish Marinette Dupain-Cheng, sorry the author has a potty mouth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:55:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 9,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22268287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothBias/pseuds/Goth-Bias
Summary: 16 lovesquare kissing prompts from tumblr.Lovesquare pairing(s) will be listed before each chapter!
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 61
Kudos: 214





	1. Beneath The Stars (Tell Me You Love Me Again?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Small kisses littered across the other’s face.  
> Pairing: Ladynoir

Paris’s lights gleam like tiny stars below as Chat Noir and Ladybug rest on the Eiffel Tower. It’s late at night, the cool air nipping their skin even with the protection of the suits covering almost every inch of their skin.

Tucking herself carefully against Chat’s side, Ladybug hums in delight against the warmth of her partner. Chat has always been a human-sized heater, a fact Ladybug has been taking advantage of more and more as the months grow colder. He pulls her in closer, rests his chin against the top of her head, and lets out a soft purr that rumbles in Ladybug’s ear.

Ladybug always thought loving Chat would be hard, but when she finally let go and let him love her with everything in him; it was so much easier than she could ever imagine.

Chaste kisses after an akuma attack, late night dates disguised to the public as “patrol”, closing their eyes while detransformed just to feel skin against skin- it’s not conventional, but it’s all they can do.

With graduation nearing and university leering ever closer, Ladybug realized several days ago that their relationship couldn’t survive like that anymore. Alya kept pressing into her about Adrien, even after Marinette let him go to pursue Chat almost a year ago and she can’t say anything about seeing anyone without blowing her cover wide.

More importantly, she wants more than anything to be able to introduce Chat to her family and friends and see him after university without raising questions.

”You’re awfully quiet tonight, bugaboo.” Chat says, voice gravelly and low in his chest with sleep. She shifts closer, tucking her nose right below his jaw, and huffs out a breath.

”I’m thinking,” her fingers stray from his side and lightly run up his chest before falling to her lap. He shivers, purr stuttering as he pulls her closer.

”Wanna talk about it?”

She pulls back to give herself some space to stare at his face and nods firmly. He raises an eyebrow at her retreat but captures one of her hands between his to intertwine their fingers.

”I want more.” His green eyes blow wide, his mouth opening, and closing like he’s not sure what to say.

”I- I want to introduce you to my family and my friends and go to coffee dates after university classes together, and have sleepovers together,” her words falter, a shy face creeping up on her face as she cups his cheeks between her hands, “I want to know you under the mask.”

Before she can react, he surges forward, pulling her in by her hips and pressing soft kisses all over her face. Soft, fluttering presses against all areas of her face, moving on to the next spot before she can even process the first touch.

Her eyelids, her cheeks, the corner of her mouth, and chin were among the many places being softly attacked by his lips. Giggling and pressing gently against his chest to ease him away from her face, he relents with a hard kiss against her forehead.

“I’m going to guess that’s a yes?” She teases, drumming her fingers against his collar bones.

“With your permission, m’lady.” He says, grabbing a hand from his chest to press soft kisses to her finger tips.

”You're such a sap,” she sighs dreamily, “Tikki spots off.”

As the pink light dissolves her suit Chat Noir whispers, “Plagg, claws in.” 

Their eyes hold one another as the lights fade from their skin and all of a sudden it’s Marinette Dupain-Cheng and Adrien Agreste.

“Of course it’s you.” He softly pulls her back into his arms and she complies, collapsing into him like she always does.

His purr starts back up and she tucks herself into his side, just like they're meant to be.


	2. Your Laugh (Our Lips)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: A small, fleeting kiss - which is immediately followed by a passionate, hungry kiss.  
> Pairing: Marichat

Chat Noir never thought it could be like this with her. For the last two years it’s always been Ladybug, but as Marinette falls into a laughing fit against his side he feels like he’s missed out on something greater.

Ladybug had a way of making you feel small, not on purpose, she wasn’t like that.

Marinette had a way of making you feel like you matter, not on purpose, but she was just like that.

Her laugh sings in his ears, his arm winding around her to keep her upright. She’s a boneless mess of giggles, head resting on his chest.

She turns her face to look towards him, her eyes glossy with unshed tears of joy and a smile so wide it makes his tummy swirl.

He surges forwards, craning his neck down as his lips softly press against hers. She stiffens and he pulls back, an apology on his lips.   
  
Before he can, she’s pulling herself to her knees in front of him, away from his touch and hold.

His stomach tightens, the swirling stops. This is the part where she says she’s not interested, or that she’s mad at him. Chat’s used to this, would think he deserves it especially for kissing her without asking.

Then she’s the one pulling him in, tangling her fingers in his hair to _tug_ him closer. Their lips meet hungrily and Chat could just about die against her lips and feel complete. She’s crawling into his lap to straddle him and he’s cradling her face between his hands and god he’s never felt so alive. His blood is humming as she playfully nips at his bottom lip.

Thoroughly kissed out, Chat falls back, pulling a giddy Marinette down with him who only pulls back away from his lips long enough for another giggle before going right back in.

Yes, Chat could certainly get used to feeling like this with her- especially with her.


	3. Crowded Spaces (Won’t You Come Closer?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: A breathy demand: “Kiss me” - and what the other person does to respond.  
> Pairing: Adrinette

Marinette knew coming to this party would be the most disastrous event in human history the moment Alya announced _“seven minutes in heaven!”_ with that Cheshire Cat grin that made her want to sink into the floor.

Knowing the girl as well as she does, Marinette knows somehow she’s going to end up with Adrien in a closet by the end of the night. While everyone else will be kissing and having fun she’s going to bumble through a string of words that doesn’t even make sense and Adrien will laugh and smile pleasantly because he’s _just that good_ and Marinette is going to fall even more in love with him and-

“Adrien and Marinette! Into the closet you go.” She’s going to kill Alya and smack her little eyebrow wiggle off her face. Adrien grins sheepishly at her and holds out a hand to pull her to her feet. She takes it, his soft hand carefully tugging her up. She trips over herself and his hand keeps her on her feet, a reassuring smile urging her on towards the closet across the room.

The door closes behind them, Marinette feels like she’s going to fall over dead.

”I’ve never played this game,” Adrien admits and even in the safety of the closet he keeps his grip on her hand.

”Um well, most people use it as a chance to, uh, kiss and stuff.” Her face burns at the thought.

”Oh...”

There’s a moment of awkward silence that makes Marinette squirm on her feet. A motion that Adrien immediately takes note of.

”We should probably sit down, seven minutes is a long time.”

“Right!” It should’ve been easy, even in the dark, just a simple motion of bending their knees and boom ass against carpet.

Except Marinette goes to bend her knees and topples forwards, knocking her and Adrien to the floor. In the dark she can’t tell where on him she’s touching or where she starts and he ends.

”S-sorry!” She stammers as she tries to get to her knees and stand. Adrien yelps, presses a hand hard into her hip and it feels like Marinette’s blood set on fire.

”Did I hurt you? I’m so sorry.” She can feel the heat in her face, a twisting feeling twirling behind her ribs with nerves.

”Y-your knee is in between my legs.” He admits sheepishly and Marinette’s mouth drops open before she has a chance to try to stop it.

Her knee is between his legs- holy shit! She resists the urge to scramble away from him, afraid to hurt him or make the situation worse.

”I’m _so_ sorry, m-maybe you should move us apart then.” If only Tikki was with her and not in her purse in the other room, she could really use her good luck right now. Hitting her crush in the crotch and practically tackling him to the ground is definitely _not_ her definition of lucky. 

He shuffles back pulling himself up to sit against the wall, safely removing her knee from the general area of his private areas. Marinette pulls herself back up to her knees, sitting on the back of her legs. She lets out a tiny sigh of relief, her blood pressure returning to normal now that her limbs were carefully away from his.

A soft hand finds her cheek and Marinette jolts.

_Adrien is holding my face? ADRIEN IS HOLDING MY FACE!! Wait, why is he holding my face?_

”Adrien?” She quietly asks, stomach fluttering.

”You said this was a kissing game, right? I’d really like to kiss you... if that’s okay of course! Sorry if I got the wrong idea.” He nervously rambles and even in the dark she knows his other hand is rubbing the back of his neck.

”No! Yes! Wait, I mean...” she lets out a shuttering breath, “kiss me.”

He leans in, guiding her face to his with his hand, and their noses bump against each other in the dark. She giggles nervously, tilts her head and his lips are on hers.

There’s no fireworks, no explosions, just a fluttering feeling in her stomach that increases with every pass of his lips against hers. He hesitantly parts his lips against hers and she lets out a breathy sigh before taking his invitation, softly pressing her way into his mouth.

The fingers on her cheek curl, pressing into the underside of her jaw as Adrien tries to pull her in closer. The door opens and the light bleeds into Marinette’s eyelids and she pulls back quickly, eyes widened. Adrien’s hand falls from her face, but lingers on the side of her thigh. Alya and Nino stand at the door, a phone pointed at them by the former.

”Why didn’t you warn us?” Adrien asks, a slight whine of embarrassment in his voice that makes Marinette want to coo. Even without looking at him head on she can see the bright red on his cheeks from the corner of her eye.

”We tried sunshine, it’s been ten minutes.” Alya snickers and Marinette lets out a nervous laugh, glancing over at Adrien. His gaze was already on her and her cheeks feel like they’re going to split open if she smiles any bigger. He softly presses his fingers into her thigh beneath his hand and smiles right back.

Maybe Alya knew what she was doing- for once.


	4. Just a Touch (And Yet I’m Gasping)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: An accidental brush of lips followed by a pause and going back for another, on purpose.  
> Pairing: Ladrien

Adrien doesn’t fully remember what got him in this position, but he knows he’s screwed. A fan akumatized out of jealousy was on a war path and Ladybug had swooped in as per usual.

Except he needs to be Chat Noir right now and he can’t be with Ladybug holding him against her as she swings through Paris.

If it wasn’t for the raging akuma and the superhero gig he needed to get to, Adrien would be eating this up. Who doesn’t love their crush holding them closely? The answer is no one.

She comes to a stop at a discreet roof top, lowering them down. As soon as his feet touch the ground he feels like his heart was stabilizing in his chest. Being around her like that wasn’t good for his heart.

”This should be good for now,” Ladybug starts to say but she turns her face too quickly and passes her lips right against Adrien’s. He flushes as she jerks away.

”S-sorry! You were closer than I expected.” She admits sheepishly, looking at him through her bangs.

He takes a deep breath and channels his inner confidence, “I really didn’t mind it at all.”

She laughs softly, eyes full of a look he sees on himself every time he talks about Ladybug. 

He steps a little closer, “Can I?”

Her eyes widen, frazzled she leans up into him. He winds his arms around her hips and ducks his head, pressing his lips to her firmly. He suppresses a shiver, pulling an arm from around her hip to cup her cheek with his hand. She leans in impossibly close and parts her lips, Adrien takes her invitation and deepens the kiss.

They pull back as a scream cuts the air and he reminds himself that she’s a superhero and he’ll be joining her soon.

The way her body turns to putty in his arms when he squeezes her tight before letting her go makes him feel like she’s wanted this for as long as he has.

But that’s silly, right?


	5. After The Dust Settles (I’m All Yours)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Throwing their arms around the other person’s neck, hugging them close before kissing them passionately on the lips.  
> Pairing: Ladynoir  
> Warning: this oneshot has brief mentions of wounds and violence

Ladybug can feel the blood rushing in her ears, staring down an untransformed Hawkmoth.

Gabriel Agreste, ex idol turned child neglector and supervillain terrorist, bound in a yo-yo at her feet.

The battle was grueling and full of unanswered questions.

Ladybug doesn’t know what the miraculous cure could fix if it wasn’t an akuma attack and didn’t even want to think about what would happen if it couldn’t. Seeing Chat take all the hits meant for her, over and over again, yelling for him to stop every time in fear that if he died her cure would do nothing to save him this time. Mayura hadn’t come with him to this battle, Ladybug hopes they’ll find the miraculous in the mansion.

She clutches Gabriel’s brooch, teeth steadily grinding against one another as she watches the man being unraveled from her yo-yo so Sabrina’s father can take him away in cuffs.

While she has seen what the miraculous could do in forms of slowing down the aging process, it’s clear to her that using the miraculous with ill meaning had actually sped up Gabriel’s aging.

”You’re a fucking monster.” She spat, holding back the urge to kick him hard in the back of the knee as he’s escorted away.

Kicking him while he’s without a miraculous would be cruel, but god did Ladybug _want_ to be cruel. The man who plagued Paris with fear over their own emotions, mind controlled _children_ while neglecting his own-

Bile raises in Ladybug’s throat and she forces herself to stop thinking about this man’s wrongdoings before she makes herself sick.

Her eyes leave the retreating form of the man and land on Chat only a foot or so from her side. He’s leaning on his baton to keep him upright, sweaty blond bangs hanging over eyes lidded with exhaustion. His chests rises unsteadily in his suit and Ladybug thinks it’s a miracle he’s breathing at all. He meets her gaze and gives a beaming smile.

Before she can process anything at all she’s throwing herself into him, knocking his baton to the floor and winding her arms around his neck to yank him down into a hug.

His arms wrap around her waist after the shock wears away, pressing his face into her hair. They’re both dirty and bloody and sweaty but all they care about is that the battle is finally over.

They protected their city, they could rest a little easier.

She looks up at him and all she can think is that they’re safe now. Hawkmoth couldn’t use what they felt for each other against them anymore. They can finally be together and reveal identities.

Ladybug can finally let herself love him.

Then she’s pulling his face down to hers, pressing her lips to his hard. He squeezes her tightly, running a hand up her spine to tangle a hand in her hair to pull her face impossibly closer to his own. She stands on her toes, damning their height difference as she tries to press closer to him. 

He disconnects their lips to take a breath, pressing his forehead against hers. His knees are shaking and she’s starting to feel the sting of the battle.

”Not going to lie, I don’t think I’m going to be able to leave your side after this.” Ladybug mumbles, eyes tiredly drooping.

”Well seeing as my dad just got _Agrest_ ed, I’ll need a place to stay, bug.”

Ladybug thinks for a moment, then groans as recognition hits her like a brick wall.

”Oh my god! Please tell me you did not just make a pun to reveal your identity like that.”

”Is it really that shocking for me?” He’s winding his arms around her hips tighter, nuzzling his nose into her bangs.

”Not really, but I was hoping you’d have more class just once.” She snarks, pulling out of his grip, but firmly taking his hand in hers.

”I happen to think I’m very classy, m’lady.” He tightens his fingers around hers with a wink.

”Let’s go hot stuff, the bakery isn’t far.” She mumbles, ignoring his comment, leading him towards the direction of her home.

Chat beams, a knowing look in his eyes, “Lead the way princess!”


	6. Birthday Surprises (And Buttercream Kisses)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Wild, breathless kisses brought on by a heartfelt gift.  
> Pairing: Adrinette  
> Warning: probably the cheesiest thing I’ve ever written, seriously so cheesy Plagg would eat it.

Today is a very special day and Marinette is bound determined it’s going to go beautifully if she has to beg Tikki for all her good luck.

It’s Adrien’s birthday today and his father approved him coming over for _once!_

Would he approve if he knew it was actually a birthday party and not a study group like he was told, no, but that’s all just semantics! All Marinette cares about is making Adrien’s first non-akuma related birthday party incredible.

The class had helped her a ton with the set up, supplying snacks, and _of course_ Nino made a kick ass playlist.

However, Marinette took it upon herself to make his birthday cake and she is _immensely_ proud of it. She never made anything this big before without her dad’s help before and can’t believe how well she did. It had been a huge process, but she’s left with a cake that she hopes Adrien will adore. She wanted to try to do something passion fruit since it is his favorite, but found any cakes she made with it too overwhelming. A simple recipe change later and a tiered lemon cake with an almond butter cream sat front and center of her kitchen table.

”You really outdid yourself with this, girl.” Alya whistles, clapping a hand onto Marinette’s shoulder as she observes the cake.

”I think I did too,” Marinette admits, “it wasn’t too extra to dye the frosting green, was it?”

”Hell no, he’s going to love it dude.” Nino pipes up from her living room as he sets up his speakers and laptop. Marinette had to talk him out of DJing through insistence that he needed to be able to party with Adrien too.

”That boy is the definition of extra anyways,” Alix mumbles out from where she’s helping Rose set up the banner. She turns her head just barely so that Marinette can see her playful eye roll before turning back the banner.

”Never thought I could agree with that when I met him, but you’re so right.”

When Marinette met Adrien he was so much shyer and withdrawn than he is now, two short years had pulled him out of his shell. He’s ridiculous when it comes to jokes and constantly blames his aggressive grooming habits on the “model in him”. If Marinette didn’t know any better she’d think he spent 98% of his time with her in her shower. Not that she could complain, him being in the shower made it easy for her to escape during akuma attacks.

The door opens behind them and Marinette startles, whirling around. Adrien stands at the door, eyes wide and mouth agape.

”Happy birthday, buttercup!” Alya exclaims as she pulls him farther inside the room. Everyone in the room echoes her and swarms around him. Adrien’s green eyes become glassy, smiling widely at the room in front of him.

”I- I wasn’t thinking it would be such a big party, thank you guys so much.” He admits, voice a bit shaky as his hand rubs the back of his neck.

”Don’t thank us man. Marinette planned everything.” Nino pipes up, nudging his shoulder. 

His green eyes land on her and it feels like fire erupts on her skin. She smiles at him sheepishly, opening her mouth to downplay her work, to say the entire class helped and all she did was organize.

The words fall short in her mouth as he reaches forwards and pulls her in close by her cheeks, pressing a kiss onto her mouth. She startles then kisses him back, grabbing the collar of his shirt as she tries to meet him kiss for kiss. Kim wolf whistling startles them apart, eyes blinking owlishly at the each other and then the crowd of their classmates around them. His hands fall from her face and if it wasn’t for the heat in her cheeks she would’ve been cold in his absence.

”Finally.” Juleka says quietly and the entire class erupts into noise.

Adrien’s ears turn pink, mouthing a _‘sorry_ ’ to Marinette.

She only shyly smiles, takes his hand in hers and leans in closer to him as his arm finds her waist. He beams down at her, leaning in for another kiss. With a mischievous grin, Marinette swipes buttercream from his cake and smears it on his lips and nose.

He blinks wildly like trying to process what she just did, before a grin takes up his face. Before Marinette can react to the look of deviance on his face, he swoops in and kisses her again, smearing buttercream all over her face in the process.

Marinette has Adrien’s sixteenth birthday party in her top five favorite birthdays from then on out, even if it wasn’t her own.


	7. The Map To My Heart (It’s Not In My Mouth But It’s A Good Place To Start)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: French kisses where they trace every tooth with their tongues as though trying to memorize them.  
> Pairing: Ladrien

When Adrien let Ladybug in from the rain all those months ago he never imagined it getting to the place it is now.

A cautious civilian-hero friendship shortly dissolved into flirtations that lead them to their rather unconventional relationship. Hiding his relationship with her is terribly hard, he wants to show her off to all her friends and tell them about all their late night escapades.

Well, maybe not _all_ of their escapades. Ladybug more than often got friskier than what Adrien could handle discussing with friends without falling over dead.

A hand rakes through his hair and he forces the rumble in his chest down, craning his head up to rub his nose against Ladybug’s. They’re cuddled up on his couch after a stressful day, Ladybug almost immediately demanding he gets to be babied that night when she heard his frustrated recount of the day. That’s what got him where he is now, laying between her legs with his face pressed against her chest. Her fingers had been insistently playing with his hair while her other hand danced down his spine to make him shiver.

He’s absolute putty in her hands and she knows it.

”Baby?” He can’t help but perk up at the nickname, eyes wide and face flushed as he pulls back from their butterfly kiss.

Her eyebrows are furrowed above her big blue eyes and he can’t help how his thumb finds the lines between her brows to smooth them away. She grins a little, snatching his thumb away from his face with a gloved hand, pressing tiny kisses on his palm.

”Bug?” He questions softly, resting his cheek against the back of the sofa to look at her.

Ladybug stops kissing his palm but intertwines their fingers, squeezing lightly. Butterflies erupt in his stomach at her actions, but her face seems so troubled that he can’t even enjoy the sensation.

”Does it ever bother you that you don’t know who I am?”

Adrien frowns, considering her words for a moment. He knows exactly who Ladybug is. He knows her favorite color is pink and that she enjoys fashion. He knows she’s clumsier than she lets on and that she’s not into sweets as much as you’d assume for someone like her. He knows that she loves with every inch of her being, is fiercely intelligent and selfless to a fault.

He knows more about her than he can say he knows about himself.

Adrien shakes his head, “Not knowing your name doesn’t mean I don’t know you. I know you plenty.”

”Adrien...I’m not the same person when I’m not Ladybug. If you knew who I am under the mask it would change any and everything.” She says, her voice wobbling with the effort.

”You’re you regardless of what you’re wearing or what your name is. I love you, no matter who you are under that mask.”

Adrien didn’t mean to drop the L-word just then, had planned something more grand and beautiful; if the smile rising painfully on her lips said anything, Ladybug probably preferred it now.

Her eyes get a little misty at that, gloved hands pulling his face to hers before he can comment on them. Softly pressing his lips into hers, Adrien soaks her in. His arms scramble to pull himself into a better position, a hand finding her cheek and the other propping himself up off of her chest. Even with their legs intertwined, he feels like he can’t get closer to her.

Seeming to feel the same way, Ladybug’s hands wander from his face up into his hair to pull him impossibly closer. Their teeth clink almost painfully, but neither one pulls away.

She angles her head, nudges his lips open with her thumb, and he eagerly complies. He shivers as their kiss deepens, her tongue dizzyingly exploring every inch of his mouth like trying to commit it to memory. Every tooth and every ridge gets the same treatment and Adrien feels lightheaded at the treatment, trying to eagerly keep up with her.

She pulls back, face flushed and lips wet and it takes everything in Adrien not to pull her back.

”I’m Marinette.” She says, bottom lip wobbling as if she’s expecting to cry.

Adrien, however, is absolutely delighted. Flushed and lovesick, he lowers his face to nuzzle his nose against hers again.

”Thought you were just a fan?” He teases after she hesitantly returns his butterfly kiss. He pulls back to see her reaction and is greeted by a bright red blush crawling up her neck and spreading from under the edges of her mask.

”I will push you off the couch.” Marinette threatens, but Adrien is so lovestruck he thinks he would thank her for doing so.

”Marinette,” her eyes go wide, “I love you.”

Her eyes shine, “I love you too.”

Adrien pulls her in for another kiss, planning to make his own mental map of every crook of her mouth.


	8. Oblivious (But Not Downright Blind)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Laying a gentle kiss to the back of the other’s hand.  
> Pairing: Marichat  
> Spoilers for pretty much all of season 3 (specifically weredad, miracle queen, and Chat Blanc)

After the Weredad incident, Marinette expected further incidents with Chat Noir to be especially awkward, but it’s been surprisingly pleasant.

Any time she went on her balcony when he was around, she found herself with a stray slinking onto her roof. If Marinette purposefully went outside when he was on solo patrol- well no one would have to know.

Even with the icy air outside, Marinette made her way outside wrapped in a fluffy pink blanket to try to fight off the cold. It had been a stressful day and seeing Chat Noir took off the edge, even if he was exasperating at times.

The cold air hits her face and she pulls the blanket up closer to her face to combat the biting cold. Plopping down in one of the lawn chairs she moved up their recently, she begins watching the skyline. Only a few moments later a streak of black crosses the sky, if it wasn’t for Chat’s neon green eyes Marinette probably wouldn’t have seen him at all.

He vaults onto her balcony, snappily retracting his baton as his boots hit the floor.

”Hello purrincess!” He greets, a bright grin on his face.

“Hi Chat,” she then swallows as if to keep the butterflies in her stomach instead of in her mouth.

He slinks across the balcony to place himself into the chair next to her, but quickly scoots it closer to her chair. Marinette grins at him, unravels her blanket and tosses it across him as well. She’s not nearly as warm, but seeing a leather suited boy swathed in pink is just as delightful in her books.

”You look happy to see me.” Chat snickers, leaning in close to her. Marinette rolls her eyes at him, playfully batting him away hoping that the urge to kiss him goes with him.

If Ladybug and Chat Noir dating would be unprofessional, imagine how unprofessional it would be for Chat Noir and Marinette to date. Power imbalance and Hawkmoth and-

“Are you alright?” Chat asks gently and Marinette quickly shakes her head of her thoughts and sends him a soft smile.

“I am now, but today was the special kind of shitty.” She explains, smile dropping from her face. All day she had been dealing with her feelings for Chat and Adrien. She loves Adrien, she really does, but there’s nothing you can do when he doesn’t love you back. Then there’s Chat. A hesitant love for him starting back during Miracle Queen and becoming something constantly plaguing her thoughts. No matter what road she takes with Chat all she can see at the end of it is blue and white.

”Want to talk about it, you know I’m all ears.” He wiggles his cat ears for emphasis and Marinette can’t help the giggle that escapes her lips. Red flushed against his cheeks and her toes curl in her socks at his reaction. She turns her attention towards the stars so she has a reason not to meet his gaze.

“Not really, it was dumb thinking back on it.” She mutters.

”It’s not dumb if it made you upset.” Chat says firmly.

”Well, uh, you know the boy I’m in love with?” A voice sounding oddly like Tikki in her mind tells her she’s playing with fire.

”Of course.”

”It’s becoming very obvious to me he doesn’t see me as anything more, but I can’t let him go.” She mumbles, eyes sketching out constellations in hopes to ease the churning in her stomach.

”I get that.” He says reassuringly and Marinette has to swallow her guilt.

”But, well, there’s another boy. I really think I’m falling for him, but there’s just so many reasons why I just _can’t._ ”

”Why can’t you?” He asks curiously and the shock of his answer had Marinette’s gaze snapping back to his.

”What?” She asks dumbly.

”Why can’t you fall for him? Is he mean to you?”

Marinette scrambles to a stand, the warmth of her blanket leaving her as she waves her hands in a big x, ”No!” Chat smiles humorously at her and she realizes she may have overreacted as per usual. She lets out a nervous laugh and sinks back down into her lawn chair.

“No, he’s very nice to me.”

Chat scratches his chin and leans in with a hushed voice, “Is he with someone?”

Marinette blinks dubiously at him, “Well, uh, not that I know of.”

He leans back in his own space, green eyes thoughtfully gazing at her. She resists the urge to squirm.

”Do you work together?”

”Yeah, we do.” She admits. She really hopes Chat doesn’t try shaking down the bakery looking for someone who works for them because all he would be met with was her family.

”So a power imbalance then?”

Marinette thinks about her guardian status and thinks _well technically but not really_ , not able to put that into words without explaining she just shakes her head.

”Is he related to you?”

Marinette’s face scrunches up in revulsion, “Ew Chat, why would you even ask that?”

”I’m just trying to figure out why you can’t fall for him, seems just fine to me.” His words have her heart plummeting into her stomach in the best and worst ways. Someone else just called her out on her bullshit and yet all she can be is happy.

”Thanks kitty,” She grins softly, reaching out to scratch behind his cat ear.

He lets out a soft purr before he grabs her hand in his own and does something that makes her heart stop in her chest.

He presses a soft kiss against her knuckles.

Nervously laughing, Marinette pulls her hand from his akin to someone who might’ve just been lit on fire, “I thought that was you and Ladybug’s thing.”

”It is. I may be oblivious my lady, but I’m not downright blind.”

Marinette worries her bottom lip between her teeth, but can’t find it in her to argue against it. There’s no point when he seems dead set on her identity. Plus if he needs to get to her for any guardian related things he needs to know where to go.

”So that’s why you’ve been hanging around with me then?” She asks, can’t helping the accusation that seeps into her tone.

”Absolutely not, me hanging around just opened my eyes. Too many similarities for me to ignore.” He shrugs, offering a lopsided grin.

”Oh.” She mumbles quietly, feeling completely unalike herself and maybe a bit ashamed.

”Hey,” he cups her cheeks in his hands to pull her closer and she looks up to meet his heated gaze.

Blue meet green and her stomach does somersaults inside of her.

”I’m glad it’s you.”

Surprising even herself, Marinette leans in and connects their lips. Chat tenses at first, but before she can try to pull away he’s kissing her back and Marinette feels like she could melt into a puddle on her own balcony if it wasn’t for his hands on her face.

Chat pulls back and retreats, pacing the balcony. Tears begin welling up her eyes at the implications. He looks back at her and her tear glazed eyes and rushes back to her, kneeling down in front of her. He cups her face again, running soft circles into the apples of her cheeks with his thumb.

”I’ve got to be honest with you, because trying to have something without you knowing is so dirty on so many levels.”

”Knowing what- oh.” It hits her all at once that he wants to tell her his identity and she’s stuck between giddy and afraid.

Blue and white hits her like a brick wall, but she forces herself to realize Bunnyx isn’t here right now so things _have_ to be different this time. 

_They have to be._

”Okay,” she agrees.

”Plagg claws in.”

She’s seen herself detransform before, out of pure curiosity she had sat in front of her mirror before to watch the process. Watching it on someone else is even more breathtaking as green magic fizzles black leather into white fabric and _oh-_

Adrien Agreste grins sheepishly back at her, hands still cupping her face.

Marinette pulls him in for another kiss and this time, he doesn’t hesitate.


	9. The World Is On My Shoulders (So Press Your Lips to Mine)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: A kiss that lasts so long, they are sharing each other’s breaths.  
> Pairing: Ladynoir  
> Brief mentions of a panic attack.

_Inhale_.

Soft press of his lips to hers, parted to slot together. Panic rising in her stomach being gently soothed away by a hand pressed against her hip and a thumb brushing softly against her stomach.

 _Exhale_.

His other hand digs into her hips, claws grazing the small of her back. The edge of his claws graze the top of her ass every once in a while before he skitters his hand back up. She wants to take his hand and put it right where his claws teasingly edge and tell him to keep it there. The many times she has wished he was more of a Tom cat than a gentle cat.

 _Inhale_.

Focus on his soft breaths in her mouth, her hands in his hair pulling him closer. Fisting blond in her hands softly, making a show of softly pulling and releasing just to _feel_ his breath hitch against her.

Vision becoming less hazy as she opens her eyes and sees his lashes. His cheeks are flushed pink and she can only imagine hers look the same. The numbness in her fingers is dissolving into tingling and her heart is racing for a whole other reason.

She closes her eyes and presses in closer, winding her arms around his neck. His purr rumbles her chest as well as his own and she can’t help but smile into his lips.

 _Exhale_.

He pulls back from her, his own smile beaming down at her. She presses her forehead to his chest, listening to his heart steadily thump in his chest.

Hawkmoth is awaiting them and yet she’s having a panic attack in an alley way and getting kissed back to her senses.

The city depends on this battle.

Is it so bad to just want to hold him a little bit longer?

”Ready, m’lady?” His voice soothes the turmoil bubbling in her stomach.

”You and me against the world,” she smiles fondly as she pulls from his touch, “I’m ready.”

She memorizes every inch of his face she can, the slope of his nose, the shape of his eyes, how his chest is rising and falling in his suit-

Green eyes glitter back at her and Ladybug knows she’s ready to take on the world, even if it ends in disaster.

”Me too.”


	10. Rising With The Sun (Greet Me With A Smile)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: A hello/good-bye kiss that is given without thinking - where neither person thinks twice about it.  
> Pairing: Marichat

Marinette sleeps like the dead and Chat loves her for it. Especially so on nights where he tosses and turns and wakes up with fits. It had been one of those nights, but he found himself asleep around 3 am. It’s less than an hour later, but he can already feel the heat from the bakery below rising up through the floorboards and into Marinette’s room.

That’s usually his cue to leave, but when he forces himself up on his elbow he can’t stop the glance towards Marinette. Her hair is tossed in front of her face, mouth parted as she happily snores away. Despite having slept a decent portion apart, her room always being too hot to cuddle in, her hand is clutching his bell and his tail is flung over her hips. Watching the way her eyes flutter beneath her eyelids shouldn’t make him feel so utterly giddy, but it does.

He leans over and softly presses a kiss to her parted lips, but when he pulls away Marinette’s bleary blue eyes are following his retreating form.

”Where you going?” She asks tiredly, her words slightly slurred as she tugs his bell to pull him in for another kiss. He allows her to pull him in for another brief kiss, leaving it as such because despite how much he loves her morning breath is one hell of a thing.

”Gotta go home princess, your parents are up.” He mumbles as he pulls back, tiredly resting his forehead against hers.

”Don’t want you to.”

“Me either, but I’ll drop by after dinner tonight, okay?” He bargains. Sleepy Marinette is a fiend and, if he’s honest, a brat. Without what her sleep addled brain considers a good trade off, he wouldn’t be allowed to leave.

”Mkay. ‘Nother kiss?”

He leans down and presses a third soft kiss to her already puckered lips. When he pulls back her eyelids stay closed and her lips are twisted into a soft smile. He just snickers, softly detangling her fingers from his bell.

He slips through the skylight and takes off into early morning, ready to repeat this all over again the next morning.


	11. Kissing The Sun (Before It Even Rises)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Morning kisses that are exchanged before either person opens their eyes, kissing blindly until their lips meet in a blissful encounter.  
> Pairing: Ladrien (but with a detransformed Ladybug so take that as you will)

Before Ladybug even opens her eyes she knows she detransformed in her sleep during her accidental sleepover with Adrien. It usually happened as such, Tikki waiting right as Adrien fell asleep to release it, and zipping away for some much needed rest. Adrien was used to this as well, so instead of panicking, she keeps her eyes closed and snuggles in closer to his chest.

Falling asleep while cuddled up never actually happened, she always found being held while trying to roll around and adjust _insanely_ uncomfortable, but she always woke up tucked into his body in the funniest of ways.

This morning she finds herself with both his arms wrapped around her, her body halfway laying on top of him with her cheek pressed to his chest. Every breath he makes jostles her hair and every breath she makes tickles his neck. Being awake makes her more hyper aware of the soreness in her lower back at sleeping with her hips twisted and she could only imagine how the face full of hair would feel to Adrien once he woke up.

Speaking of which, beneath her he begins grumbling under his breath and slightly shifting.

”Out of suit?” He asks tiredly, Ladybug wishes she could see his sleepy face but finds her eyes too thick with sleep to open them.

”Mhm.” She hums, nuzzling her face into his exposed collar bone. Adrien lets out a soft sigh, hands fumbling to grab the blanket and pull it further over them. She giggles as he blindly covers her face with it, before tugging it beneath her own chin.

”Gotta go?” He asks, words slightly slurring as he progressively begins falling back asleep. Ladybug responds by shaking her head against his chest.

”Mkay.” She’s half way to falling back asleep when she receives a soft forehead kiss, grinning sleepily she tilts her head up and receives another kiss on her lips. Softly pressing back against his lips, she kisses him slowly and languidly. When he stops kissing back and she can feel the small rumble of a snore building in his chest she lays her head back on his chest, falling asleep almost instantly.

In a few hours the alarm clock would warn her of the rising sun, but until then she’d remain huddled in bed with her own personal sunshine.


	12. The Best Kept Secrets (Are The Ones You Never Share)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Sneaking away to a hidden corner to share a secretive kiss.  
> Pairing: Adrinette

When Marinette imagined her relationship with Adrien it was open and very public. 

Now that she has him, it couldn’t be any further than that.

It isn’t so surprising to her that Adrien’s father would disapprove of a relationship with a baker’s daughter, so when Adrien had asked her out all those months ago under the premise they kept it a secret, she readily offered a yes. It wasn’t exactly what she wanted, but most of all she wanted _him,_ and if that meant a few sacrifices so be it.

Maybe she can’t kiss him in front of her friends, or tell Alya why she stopped chasing him, or tell off Lila when she tried to make moves on her boyfriend, but even so she still got the best of him. Fleeting touches when no one is looking, soft smiles, and kisses in any nook and cranny they manage to wander into.

So as Adrien tugs her into the space between the book shelf and the wall in the library when they’re supposed to be studying, she allows him to pull her in close, tripping over herself as she goes. She quietly giggles as their chests press together, Adrien’s hand finding her face to rub patterns into her cheek with his thumb.

”You’re going to get us caught,” he quietly hushes her, humor lining every word that leaves his smiling mouth.

“Well you do know the quickest way to get me quiet...” Marinette teases, her hands finding purchase on his narrow hips.

After that there’s nothing more to say as Adrien ducks his head and presses a gentle kiss to Marinette’s lips. She quickly moves to the tips of her toes so he doesn’t have to crane so far, trying to hold in giggles that’ll part the soft kiss. 

Soon they’re smiling against one another, their kiss becoming more of a press of teeth than anything else. Adrien’s eyes are lit with mirth and Marinette can’t help the few giggles that escape.

It’s not what she expected, but it’s everything that she needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A shorter one this time, but hi... how y’all doing? I’ve been working on my main Miraculous fic and making it my focus rn, but I thought I would pop in to write this really quick because eventually I do want to finish this.
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed!
> 
> -Bias


	13. The Three S’s (Sappy, Short, and Sweet)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Butterfly kisses against the other’s cheeks.  
> Pairing: Adrinette

Marinette giggles as she presses against Adrien’s chest, half heartedly trying to dissuade him from fluttering his eyelashes against her cheeks. The action itself is harmless, cute even, but Marinette is unbearably ticklish.

Worst of all, as soon as Adrien realizes it tickles her, he began doing it even  _more_.

Without fail every morning he slouches over, presses a chaste kiss against Marinette’s lips, and before she can think to escape, he’s encasing her in his arms and fluttering his eyelashes against her cheeks.

It never fails to make her giggle until she’s nearly breathless, playfully attempting to escape his hold.

He lets her free every time, finding a new funny reason as to why she ‘managed’ it this time, promising he’ll defeat her next time.

As he pulls her closer and a giggle bubbles up in her, Marinette can’t help but feel a bit sappy.

Nothing with the word “butterfly” associated with it has ever felt quite this sweet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little drabble because I’m thinking about these softies a lot tonight <3.
> 
> -Bias


	14. Stay (I Really Need You)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: A kiss so desperate that the two wind around each other, refusing to let go until they are finished.  
> Pairing: Ladynoir  
> Spoilers for Miraculous World: New York!

Ladybug knew she fucked up from the moment she saw his bare hand place the ring down; knew she fucked up when she didn’t chase after him, identities be damned. She was upset with Chat, hell she still is, but she  _needs_ her partner. There isn’t a moment where she’s ever imagined being Ladybug where he isn’t right by her side.

Uncanny said she could find him, Ladybug can only hope he even wants to come back as she goes through the motions the best of her abilities.

Crouched down in the alley way with Sparrow, heart thudding wild with adrenaline, she nearly misses his voice over the sound of her own heart beat.

“That would explain his power upgrade,” her head turns so quick she nearly loses her balance, “good insight m’lady.” She’s up on her feet before she can’t think, throwing her arms around his neck like the action alone would keep him there forever.

Her mind whirls with things to say, to tell him to never leave her again, to tell him how sorry she is, and how badly she wished she had begged him to stay. Instead she pulls back and kisses him solidly, clumsily but full of every emotion she could possibly press forward.

His hands scramble for purchase for a moment in shock, finally finding the back of her neck and softly gripping her in place. His other hand finds the small of her back and he kisses her like the world is on fire and this is their last moment to ever do this again.

By god, had she known kissing Chat felt like this she would’ve done it ages ago.

He’s all passion and every press off his lips soothes away the ever present ache that’s been working it’s way up since the moment he left.

It’s everything Ladybug never let herself imagine.

Sparrow clears their throat and Ladybug screws her eyes shut tighter and presses into Chat harder. In the end, Chat’s the one who draws back, not even a second later.

His eyes are sparkling in awestruck wonder and Ladybug knows he looks every bit that she feels. She lets him wipe away the tears beginning to leak from the corner of her eyes, soft and fond.

He holds out his fist for her and maybe she feels just a bit silly because they just made out and he’s  _really_ offering to fist bump?

Regardless, she smiles at him as she presses her knuckles to his and knows everything will be alright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The scene in the movie where Chat comes back and Ladybug hugs him and begs him not to leave again? Yeah that shit gets me wild, so this was born from that!
> 
> Friendly reminder that I have a full length Miraculous fic going on RIGHT now that’s nearing its climax if you’re interested in seeing more works by me! I highly recommend checking it out as I spend most of my time working on that rather than on these.
> 
> -Bias


	15. When the Green Eyed Monster Rears Its Head (Just Kiss Me Instead)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: A fierce kiss that ends with a bite on the lip, soothing it with a lick.  
> Pairing: Marichat

Let it be known that Marinette  _knows_ she has a problem with jealousy.

There may have been inklings of it in her childhood when being forced to share a toy with kids of her parents’s friends or when she first met Chloé and couldn’t help but fall in love with her hair color. The notion of it being more than healthy jealousy came with her first crush on Adrien, when any girl that showed an inkling of interest in him set her blood on fire.

Alya reasons it’s probably an only child thing, Marinette tries not to make excuses for herself.

As she’s gotten older and moved on from Adrien to Chat, she basically destroyed those behaviors. After all, the only person Chat has ever shown interest in is  herself,  what would she really have to worry about?

Until today, that is.

Chat had his first solo interview- which is great, fantastic even! As Ladybug she has been offered quite a few solo interviews herself, but she never agreed to any of them out of sheer aggravation that Chat never got offered any himself. The day he got his first solo, she said she would do one herself, but now that the day is here she wishes she  _never_ wanted him to get one.

Which is so selfish, she knows that, but it’s not the fact that he has one that’s working her up. 

It’s the fact the interviewer spent the entire interview  _flirting_ with him.

Maybe she should’ve seen this coming when she was told an amateur blogger focused around the heroes asked for a one on one interview to get off the ground, but she was so swept up in excitement for him that she never even considered there being ulterior motives.

Now she’s having to sit and watch a twenty minute interview of a cute, peppy girl wittily flirt with Chat. Naturally, he’s not flirting back, but that’s only the smallest mercy when the green eyed monster reared its head about three minutes into the interview.

Tikki tried to tell her she didn’t  have  to watch it, especially seeing how she’s getting worked up, but through determination Marinette decided she‘s going to finish this video if it’s the last thing she does.

Not to put fuel into the fire, of course not, just to support her loving boyfriend.

The video is steadily reaching the nineteen minute mark when she hears boots hitting the balcony. She pauses the video and whips around in her computer chair right as the skylight to her room opens and Chat pops through.

“Hey princess!” He peppily greets, seemingly still high off excitement from his interview. Marinette wants to share his excitement, she really does, but in the back of her mind she can see that girl’s hand brushing his hair back.

“Hi.” She says shortly, biting her tongue. It’s better to be short with him than to lash out.

She knows it’s not his fault, knows it isn’t even really that big of a deal, so she holds her tongue and hopes that the bitterness dies down.

“Are you okay?” He asks, brows furrowed as he crosses the room to her. He tilts her chin up gently, presses a chaste kiss to her forehead, and then lets her go. Before Marinette can really think, she’s chasing after his touch, tugging on his hand when he tries to pull it away.

He grins at her and squats down to even out their heights better, seeing as Marinette is still sitting down.

She closes the gap between them quickly, hoping just for a quick kiss. As his lips press to hers she’s flooded with the thought of the interview and before she even realizes it, the kiss is heating up and she’s pressing a bite into his bottom lip.

Chat mutters something akin to an,  _‘ouch’_ ,  against her lips, but she quickly soothes it away with a lick before pulling away.

His eyes are wide and cheeks flushed from the edges of his mask, “Where did that came from?”

“Sorry, I just saw that interview, and your interviewer wasn’t very...  _professional_. ” She frowns, a bit embarrassed.

“You don’t have to apologize, did something she do bother you?” Chat asks and it occurs to Marinette, not for the first time, that he  really doesn’t know social cues.

“I mean, she was flirting with you the entire interview.”

“Oh... _oh!_ That makes a lot more sense now. Do you wanna cuddle and talk about it?” He says the first part with dawning realization, seemingly amused with himself for not realizing.

“Yes please.” The words are barely out her mouth before he’s hoisting her up out of her chair and over his shoulder. With a startled yelp, she slaps her hands against his back in an attempt to stable herself.

“Hold on princess, it’s a bumpy ride!”

She attempts to hold on for a moment, like he told her to, but quickly gives up and just flops against his back. He scales the ladder to her loft with surprising ease and gently tosses her against the bed, quickly following her as he flops down beside her.

Resting his head on her shoulder, he says, “Start from the beginning.”

She rolls her eyes fondly, tangles her fingers in his hair, and starts from the beginning, grateful as ever for such a thoughtful partner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I know this one ends a bit abruptly, but I felt that keeping this oneshot going after the initial prompt wasn’t in my best interest.
> 
> If you want more lovesquare work done by me, my main fic JUST had its identity reveal!
> 
> -Bias


	16. When Words Fail You (The Moment Speaks For Itself)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: One person pouting, only to have it removed by a kiss from the other person.  
> Pairing: Ladrien

There’s something about Ladybug that’s always turned him into a sappy, gooey mess. As Chat it was more prevalent than Adrien for the simple fact he didn’t really have many moments around her outside the suit.

Or at least, that was the case until a few months ago.

Adrien isn’t quite sure what they are and he’s afraid to ask lest he ruin it, if he’s honest.

Ladybug visits him a few times every week, if she’s able. They spend much of that time joking around, and more recently- kissing. The first time she did it he nearly fell off his couch in shock, but now it’s so casually done he only really second guesses it after she leaves.

Or right before she leaves, if his current thought process is to be referenced.

He doesn’t even really register the fact he’s pouting until her gloved hand smooths down his jawline and she’s pressing a soft kiss to his pouted lips. When she pulls back all Adrien can do is smile at her. She smiles back at him, gently moving the hand from his jaw up into his hair to run her fingers through it. He relaxes into the touch, tries to absorb every movement as if he can imprint it into his scalp.

He loves spending time with her, loves seeing this side of her, but at the same time it’s nearly agonizing to not know what they  are.  It feels like he has her right at his fingertips and yet he can’t help but be too afraid to press forward, to ask for aconfirmation.

Most of all, he’s afraid asking will ruin everything they already have. 

Being official has its own issues, what with his secret identity and hers, but at least if they were he could at least know that he’s something  more  to her than a guy she kisses a few nights a week. Having her in every way except in title is painstaking, like she’s hovering the very thing he wants most just out of her reach.

But just as he has his reasons for not saying anything, she has hers.

Her fingers leave his hair so swiftly he barely has time to mourn the loss. A quick kiss against his forehead and she’s leaving, not for the first time and certainly not for the last. He blows her a kiss goodbye as she climbs out his window and she pretends to catch it before swinging her way out.

He may not have all of her, but he has a piece of her, and he supposes that will be enough.


End file.
